1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control apparatus for a photographic camera wherein a motor drive device performs the film advancement, shutter charging and shutter release to enable electrically driven photographing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional motor drive apparatus, an interval for determining the rate of continuous photographing is provided between the shutter release and the start of film advancement. In such apparatus, however, the interval from the completion of exposure of a frame to the start of exposure of a succeeding frame in continuous photographing (hereinafter called "actual interval") is equal to the sum of the above-mentioned interval and the period from the start of film advancement to the start of exposure of the succeeding frame. In ordinary motor drive apparatus wherein the drive motor is not controlled at a fixed speed, the period required for film advancement is subject to variation in the power supply voltage or in the film advancing torque, and the actual interval is significantly affected by the variation of the film advancing period if it occupies a major portion in said actual interval. For this reason an accurate actual interval cannot be expected in such motor drive apparatus.